FanFiction Summit of 2019
by OmegaDecion
Summary: You are invited to the first ever FanFic Summit dedicated to this profile. There will be food, dancing, and a summary of the profile's stories and upcoming attractions. We hope to see you there.


**Summit of 2019**

It is December 25th of 2019. A perfect Christmas day as snow blanketed the land and continued to fall. The square ice crystals flutter down to the pine tree biome of Minecraft. Wandering among the trees were six individuals: a diamond golem, an enderman wrapped in steel chains, a skeleton with bones of obsidian, a zombie mage, a green dragon, and human clad in gray armor.

"Daaaad, what are we even looking for?" Called out The enderman as he teleported from snow drift to snow drift.

The human chuckled. "Have patience, Steel. The bosses are holding an event and they asked us to host it and build a hall for it to take place in.

The skeleton chuckled. "What you whining about, kiddo? This is our chance to prove how much better we are than the others."

The dragon giggled. "With all due respect, Ebony, this isn't a competition."

The skeleton smirked. "Oh please, Aerial, I would think the graphs on the traffic page would argue with that."

"I gotta agree with the skelly-bones here. The whole site is a popularity contest." Laughed the zombie. "And I like our chances."

The diamond golem grunted. "Right now, our story only had the third highest amount of views."

Both undead beings growled. "Hard headed, buzzkill."

"Cut Ores some slack, he's just stating the facts." The human spoke as they came to a clearing. "Ah, this should be a good spot." Taking a deep breath, he knelt down and placed his palm on the ground. A white glow took over his eyes as the landscape in front of them trembled and began to change. Trees vanished while a massive building of marble, dorite, granite, and gold rose up out of the snow covered dirt. Several moments later, a structure the size of a football stadium stood tall and proud while it's lights showed off its grandeur. "That should do." The human smirked and dust his hands.

Aerial grinned. "Guess we should gather the others. The party is supposed to start at 6pm, right?"

The human nodded with a chuckle. "This is gonna be a blast."

At dusk, the six had returned to their latest creation. Mob girls of all varieties were inside continuing preparations in anticipation for the new arrivals. Christmas carols echoed through the halls, festive decorations hung all around, and the aroma of many delicious foods, hung in the air. It was to be a time like no other. A party to be remembered.

**"Alright, how's it going, members of FanFiction? I'm OmegaDecion and I'm coming to live from the first ever FanFic Summit and Awards ceremony. Tonight we'll be taking a look at the highlights of the stories posted so far on this profile, as well as be answering questions, comparing the stats of the stories, and giving a sneak peek at upcoming stories. Now, let's head down to the portal to take a look at some of our star characters."**

At the front gates, a golden arch stood holding a swirling vortex of rainbow colors. From this beautiful soup of light, many people and beings began to emerge. They came from a variety of worlds, but all were invited to attend this soon to be prestigious event.

**"Alright, our first round of guests are about to enter the server. I wonder who it will be."**

First to arrive was a man in blue robes with metal plates. His eyes glowed purple and his right arm shined chrome. At his side were six female anthropomorphic ponies. On his left one had lavender fur with a horn and wings, another had whitr fur and a horn, and the farthest had cream fur and wings. On his right one had orange fur and a western hat, the next had blue fur and wings, and the final had pink fur and a puffy pink mane. Each of the mares had elegant dresses that many of the mob girl attendants gasped in awe over.

**"It would look as though the first guest of honor to arrive is none other than Alan Qildor. The main character of the MLP: The Gathering of Magic Story. Oh how lovely, he brought with him the main six. Princess Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Those outfits are stunning on those mares, probably Rarity's handiwork if I had to guess."**

Shortly after those seven were lead into the building, the portal flashed again as a new group arrived. This time it was only a boy and two girls. The male wore a tuxedo as well as a red crown like hat that pushed up his hair a bit.

The human girl had magenta eyes and pink hair and wore a silky crimson dress with the curves on the end of the dress. The other girl who bore a resemblance to a reptile had pink hair as well, but Amber colored eyes. Her dress was identical to the human girl's, but she was wearing a tiara atop her head. The three exchanged pleasantries with their guides as they too strut into the building.

**"Ah, the next arrival appears to be Tyrant Paleo of Fossil Fighters: Paleo Legacy. I see he's only accompanied by Rosie and Duna tonight. Guess he decided to leave the rest of his girls back on the island for now."**

Next to arrive was a group of high school aged kids. There were two boys and two girls, all of which wore strange costumes. One of the males was completely encased inside a platemail suit of armor, white on half and black on the other. The girl next to him had pink skin and black eyes. She wore a cyan body suit with purple leopard spots and a light brown vest with fur lining the collar. The other boy who had a mess of green hair wore green bodysuit, and a mouth guard that hung around his neck. The girl by his side had light skin and brown that stopped at her shoulders. She too wore a jumpsuit of blackand pink, and wore heeled boots that resembled hoofs.

**"Would you take a gander at this? Following the fossil fighters are the heroes in training from UA high. Odie Hisashi with Mina Ashido, and Izuku Midoriya with Ochaco Uraraka. Good to see these kids getting their time in the spotlight."**

Once they walked inside, three new people walked out of the portal. The first male wore glasses, a black T-shirt under a white cargo vest that stopped halfway down his torso, and blue cargo pants. The next male wore a black T-shirt under a red and white vest with matching sneakers and hat, blue jeans, and black wrist bands. The girl with him had long brown hair that stopped past her shoulders, a blue tank top, a white hat, a reddish skirt, blue leg warmers, white shoes, and a big yellow purse.

**"Interesting, we have a couple of characters who haven't been heard from in ages. Ollie from Bakugan: Top Brawler, and both Fire and Leaf from the Pokemon Generations. Well, this is shaping up to be an interesting night."**

They were the last of the major guests to arrive. Everyone else that were invited were a wide array of side characters and what not. Inside, music could be heard spilling out. To all the guests who could attend, it was a chance none had before to meet people from stories or worlds outside their own ever before. But of course, the fun isn't out here. Let's join then now.

The party was now in full swing. Individuals walked around and gossioed with each other, sharing events that had taken place within their stories. Some were funny. Some were sad. Some were rage inducing. All in all, they were excited to just be able to share their tales.

Inside the great hall where they were gathered was a breathing sight to behold. Elaborate patterns cried crossed the white marble walls. Sculptures carved with care that could rival that of any famous Italian dotted the outskirts. A jazz band on a side stage set the mood of the mellow, yet sophisticated atmosphere. Mob girls walked around offering drinks and horderves. Making sure all the guests were happy.

Milling about the balcony, a few of the more popular guests were exchanging tales. "And that was how I managed to defeat a ghost in combat." Laughed Tyrant, relieving his journey to Bottoms Up bay.

"Is that right? Well, I have yet to come across any ghosts or sea monsters in Equestria. Hopefully I don't have to hunt down any bows." Smirked Alan. "Though I will say, this Ruby shark you speak of sounds like quite the handful."

Rosie giggled. "Oh she is. Believe though, once you get to know her, she is absolutely sweet. Even her children take after her. She raised them very well."

"I see." Alan continued. "Being honest, I did not think a woman's bosom could do that without magic."

"Oh they can." The pinkette replied with a blush. "I just wish it was more permanent. It only lasts a few hours."

Ty sighed with a small smile. "Sweetie, I already told you that I don't care what size you are. Besides, the vivogirls look good with the larger sizes since they are bigger than normal humans. It's a matter of proportions." The pinkette smirked and pecked his cheek. Her husband chuckled at this before turning back to Alan. "So, you mentioned something about being an artificer. What is that exactly?"

The male perked up. "If I was being straightforward, it's not much different than what your family's company does. We both make mechanical gadgets that make others' lives easier. The only real difference is that you use science and I use magic. Yours rely on programs to make them move and accomplish tasks while mine have a soul and move on their own free will."

Rosie rolled her eyes as both proceeded to "nerd out" on all their fancy machines. At that point, their host made his way to their group. He held out a glass of wine and smiled. "Something to block them out?" He grinned.

"Yes please." Rosie giggled before grasping the glass and took a sip. "I love him, but when Ty starts rambling about machines…" she shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

The man chuckled. "I get how you feel. My wives get the same way when I start going on about mining. They had a meeting and decided I was only allowed to talk so much about it each day."

Rosie snorted in laughter. "Really?" The man nodded sheepishly. "Oh god, that's hysterical."

Across the hall, the mood was a bit more somber. Three individuals sat at the bar attempting to ease their sorrow. "One chapter, that's all we got. Just one…" Fire grumbled as he drank from a crystal glass.

Leaf gave a small smile while rubbing her friends back. "It'll be okay. I'm sure we'll be remembered."

Ollie, who had felt their pain, sighed. "I didn't even get a horrible review. What did I ever do?" Both guys bickered back and forth as they tried to make sense of their situation.

Out on the ballroom, the students of UA were taking the opportunity to try their hand at classical dancing. They had paired off with Uraraka with Izuku, and Mina with Odie. "I thought you said you couldn't dance." The pink skin girl teased. "I smoked you at that dancing game."

Her knight in shining armor chuckled. "That's a completely different style and you know it."

Beside them, Uraraka was doing her best to teach Izuku how to waltz with cracking up. Sadly, the green haired boy was stumbling quite a bit. "That's it, Deku. You're getting it."

Izuku gulped. "I feel so clumsy." The girl giggled, but managed to keep moving as they enjoyed each other's company. Everyone carried on in their fashion, but none could deny the excitement they felt for what was to come.

Several hours had passed as everyone had taken their seats around dining tables. The main characters of the stories sat in the central area of the first floor with their significant other or shipped pairing as they dug into their hot meals. The mob girls went to great lengths to prepare the food as it became a five course meal. They started with an appetizer of a mushroom stew which lead to the first main course, roasted chicken with maple glazed carrots. The next course was a classic, golden fried fish and chips meal. The last meal was apple glazed pork, and for dessert guests were offered a choice between pumpkin pie or cake. But none of you care what these nice folks were eating. Let's carry on to this stories main event.

As the guests were finishing up their meals, a soft him rang out over their heads as a man in a tuxedo stood at a podium and spoke into a microphone. "Ahem, good evening ladies and gentlemen. At this time I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to the first ever Fan Fiction Summit/Awards Ceremony. My name is Omega Decion, your announcer and as you all know, your writer." Cheers and applause filled the hall. The man smiled and held up his hands till the noise faded. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but please try to hold it till later. Now then, I'm sure you're all wondering what is about to take place here tonight. Starting now will be three different sessions. First we'll be going over the stats of the individual stories as of December 20th. Next we'll answer questions about the current stories and announce upcoming stories. Lastly we'll announce the overall most popular story so far."

"Now then let's start alphabetically. First up is Bakugan- Top Brawler. Chapters: 1; reviews: 0; views: 173; favs: 2; alerts: 2." Silence was the only thing to fill the space of the grand room. One boy groaned and slammed his face to his table.

Omega cleared his throat. "Moving right along. Next is Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy. Chapters: 29; reviews: 45; views: 19,295; favs: 19; alerts: 20. Oh, and they are now completed." Applause roared with cheers and whistles. Two pinkettes cried out happily and hugged the boy in the middle.

"Congratulations, guys, excellent work. Third in the order is MHA - God Among Heroes. Chapters: 6; reviews: 4; views: 1,332; favs: 13; alerts: 13. The cast of My Hero Academia broke into cheers. Hisashi grinned as mini bursts of colorful light popped over their table.

The host smiled. "Good to see the newest story in our ranks doing well. Now for MLP - The Gathering of Magic. Chapters: 20; reviews: 28; views: 18,622; favs: 53; alerts: 65."Thunderous cheers were heard as Pinkie Pie shot off multiple rounds of confetti from her party cannon.

The host chuckled. "Alright, Pinkie, take it easy with the confetti. Moving on to number five, Minecraft - Legend of the Creator. Chapters: 17; reviews: 18; views: 16,648; favs: 58; alerts: 56. And to top it off, the first story to be completed on the profile." The entire hall boomed with cheers as the surrounding mobs went crazy with applause.

As the noise dropped down once more, OmegaDecion breathed. "The final story for tonight is Pokemon Generations - Khanto. Chapters: 1; reviews: 2; views: 78; favs: 1; alerts: 2." The hall remained quiet with few applause. A boy and a girl dipped their heads in regret.

Clearing his throat, the host continued. "With the stats now out of the way, we can move on to the next segment of the ceremony: Q&A. Alright so first off we have a question about both the Bakugan and Pokemon series."

Before he could continue, the lone boy in glasses stood with a grim expression. "Just answer me...are we ever going to get another chapter?" Murmurs rang out around him as guests nodded with worried faces.

"That was actually the question I was referring to." The host replied. "There is the fullest intention of continuing both stories. The only reason why you haven't is because of a lack of time IRL to focus on them. As far as the Pokemon story is concerned, there was an additional reason. The first review for it, posted by a reader known as "Farla", was exceedingly critical. Since then I have been informed that there are in fact many assholes like him that linger around the Pokemon section of the website and leave these god awful reviews." Omega turns and looks directly to the readers. "Let me be very clear. I welcome any and all reviews to be posted on the stories. I use your comments to help me steer them into a better direction so everyone can enjoy them. What I cannot tolerate is when someone outright says the story is a trash. I admit I'm not very good when it comes to grammar and most rulings with writing. English was my least favorite subject in school and the most difficult for me. Regarding the intro being like almost everything Pokemon has done in most of its many mediums, it was a tradition I wanted to continue. It's iconic for a Pokemon story to start that way. Then there's the matter of the story being novelization of the games. That's what I was going for. The play through of it with my own unique spin on it. Moving forward, if you guys read a story and don't like something, please feel free to offer a suggestion on what you feel should be changed. DO NOT be a Farla and just blast it with a nasty review." A roaring applause filled the room. Ollie, Fire, and Leaf felt tears run down their cheeks.

With the weight of regret finally lifted from his chest, Omega continues. "Next we have a matter concerning MLP. Now, I recognize that the events that transpired during the 18th chapter were in many ways traumatic. One review posted by "Girlbook" asked why Dinky had to die in the chapter. Now I understand that many of you are probably very upset about her death, but rest assured she'll be back."

For a table to the left of the room, a young filly called out as she flew above her table. "Here I am!" Giggled Dinky.

"Thank you, Dinky. Please sit down." Omega smiled as the filly giggled again before taking her seat. "Next on the list is many questions regarding the sequel to Minecraft - Legend of the Creator. I do have a story in mind, but as of right now, it's in the process of being rewritten. I shall keep you informed as it progresses." A little applause echoed out as the writer looked at his notes. "Let's see here...oh yes, there is at least one new story going to the profile starting next year. This one will star five complete strangers as they fight to survive and defeat monsters on the isle of Terraria. So that is something to keep an eye out for. It is unclear whether there will be a few lemons or many. If you would prefer to one version or the other, please be sure to leave a comment in the reviews."

Once more, the crowd applauded until the lights in the hall began to dim. A hush fell over the room as Omega grinned. "And now, we move onto the final part of tonight's festivities: the ranking of popularity. These scores have been taken from the legacy stats on the day of 12/25/19. The formula to determine their scores is: [(words/chapters)+(reviews/chapters)+(views/chapters)]*(favs+alerts). Without any further ado, here are your end of year rankings." He turned his gaze to the tables where the characters from the Pokemon and Bakugan stories sat. "To keep this short and civilized, I will only be noting the scores of the top three stories. Now then,"

The lights dimmed as a screen appeared over Omega's head. "In third place, coming in with 359,819 points, Fossil Fighters - Paleo Legacy." A steady applause rang out through the hall. "In second place is Minecraft - Legend of the Creator with a score of 854,029 points." More cheers were given before the hall fell silent. "And finally, with an outstanding total of 965,104 points, your Victor, the most popular story on this profile iiiiiiiiiis…My Little Pony - The Gathering of Magic!" The room was deafened by the commotion of the victors table. "Congratulations, excellent work on your tale. That wraps up the awards for the year of 2019. Happy holidays, and we shall see all you readers next year. For now, enjoy the party." Omega stepped down from the podium as the party goers got up and continued the festivities.

As the rest of the guests carried on merrily, the writer stood outside on a balcony, staring up to the star filled sky. He thought of the stories he had written, the stories he had yet to finish, and some yet to start. How they would turn and the readers would like them. Well, that's anyone's guess. A smile spread across his face as he chuckled. "Only time will tell. Till next time."

**Thank you to all who have taken the time to read my stories up to this point. It has been a blast to write and here back from you. Three long years have passed since I first started writing. I would like to say that my time here has improved my skills if not provided you all with entertaining stories. This is the last chapter to be posted of this year and I hope you are eager to read the newest chapters after the holidays. Merry Christmas, happy New Year, and as always, till next time.**


End file.
